Mangetsu
by Nasya Rizki
Summary: Setelah satu tahun berlalu sejak Karasumori dipindahkan ke istana barunya, Yoshimori dan Tokine merasakan energi aneh pada lahan lama Karasumori. Energi itu memiliki kemampuan hampir serupa dengan Karasumori. Apakah Karasumori kembali lagi ? Apakah energi aneh itu ? ( Karya Tanabe Yellow, saya hanya membuat fanfic dari karyanya saja ) Let's read !


Chapter 1

Malam itu adalah malam yang tenang dan damai. Bulan tersenyum di langit ditemani oleh jutaan bintang yang selalu setia bersamanya. Angin musim semi bertiup lembut, sesekali menciptakan suara gemerisik dedaunan baru setelah musim dingin berlalu. Satu tahun yang lalu setiap malam seorang pemuda dan seorang perempuan remaja pergi menuju Karasumori, nama yang dikenal oleh penduduk kota sebagai sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas. Karasumori, yang tampak seperti sekolah biasa ternyata menyimpan suatu cerita yang mungkin tidak akan dipercaya pada era modern seperti ini. Sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu Hazama Tokimori, seorang pemuda yang memiliki energi spiritual yang kuat menciptakan suatu teknik bernama teknik kekkai untuk memburu ayakashi yang selalu mengusik manusia, ia banyak memburu ayakashi dan menjadikan mereka pengikutnya. Pada suatu hari ia disewa oleh sebuah keluarga bangsawan untuk menjaga putri mereka yang juga memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang kuat namun bertubuh lemah, karena kekuatan spiritualnya itu ia selalu diburu oleh ayakashi.

Setiap malam ia berjaga untuk melindungi sang putri, hari demi hari berlalu, mereka jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya sang putri mengandung seorang anak. Keluarga sang putri yang tidak dapat menerima hubungan mereka dan mengusir Tokimori. Di tengah kekesalannya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menghancurkan segalanya, ia ingin anaknya nanti menjadi anak yang sangat kuat melebihi siapapun.

Akhirnya, ia mengirimkan kekuatan spiritual yang besar secara terus menerus kepada anak yang masih berada dalam kandungan sang putri. Suatu hari ia mendengar bahwa anaknya telah lahir namun, ketika ia mengunjungi tempat tinggal sang putri ia melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Semua orang yang berada di dalamnya meninggal dunia, ia segera mencari sang putri dan anaknya. Ketika ia menemukan sang putri ia berada dalam kondisi sekarat.

Sang putri menunjukkan anak mereka, Tokimori terkejut melihat dan merasakan kekuatan spiritual yang dimiliki oleh anaknya sendiri, saat itu ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mengubah anak itu menjadi sebuah monster. Karena anak itulah semua orang di rumah itu meninggal dunia, karena anak itulah kini sang putri dalam keadaan sekarat. Sebelum meninggal dunia sang putri memohon pada Tokimori untuk menjaga anak itu meskipun ia memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan karena bagaimanapun juga dia merupakan anak mereka yang diberi nama Karasumori.

Akhirnya Hazama Tokimori membawa pergi anak itu ke tempat yang tak banyak dilewati oleh manusia dan tinggal bersama para ayakashinya. Pada suatu hari ketika Karasumori tengah bermain bersama ayakashi milik Tokimori, Tokimori menyadari sesuatu bahwa kekuatan Karasumori dapat membuat ayakashi menjadi lebih kuat dan berevolusi menjadi ayakashi ganas dan sulit dikendalikan. Bukan hanya itu, ketika mereka pergi ke sebuah kota kecil tanpa sengaja Karasumori lepas dari pengawasan Tokimori yang sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko.

Ketika Tokimori keluar dari dalam toko semua orang sudah meninggal dunia, ia menyadari bahwa Karasumori tidak dapat dibiarkan berkeliaran di dunia manusia. Akhirnya ia bertekad untuk mengurung Karasumori di suatu tempat. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia adalah ayahnya namun, ia pasti akan tetap di samping Karasumori apapun yang terjadi untuk selamanya. Lalu ia menciptakan sebuah istana untuk mengurung Karasumori di dimensi lain.

Namun kekuatan Karasumori tetap dapat dirasakan, ayakashi yang berada di sekitar dimensi istana itu tetap dapat berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Akhirnya Hazama Tokimori mencari klan yang memang dianggap mempunya kekuatan spirtual yang kuat dan dapat menggunakan teknik kekkai yang ia ciptakan untuk memburu ayakashi. Dua klan itu adalah klan Sumimura dan Yukimura. Semenjak hari itu mereka bertugas untuk melindungi Karasumori dari generasi ke generasi.

Istana itu terkubur jauh di dalam tanah di dalam dimensi yang berbeda di bawah bangunan sekolah Karasumori. Namun sekitar satu tahun yang lalu semua sudah berakhir, anggota keluarga dari klan Sumimura dan Yukimura yang telah 400 tahun lamanya pergi setiap malam untuk melindungi Karasumori dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya telah berakhir, Karasumori telah dipindahkan ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman dan berada di dimensi yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijangkau dengan mudah.

Semua itu berawal dari Masamori Sumimura, kekkaishi dari klan Sumimura generasi ke-21. Ia ingin menaklukan Karasumori namun, ketika dia beranjak dewasa ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu untuk menaklukan Karasumori karena ia bukanlah ahli waris. Baik klan Sumimura dan Yukimura memiliki ahli waris, mereka ditandai oleh sebuah tanda _hoin _( berbentuk persegi ). Untuk klan Sumimura pada telapak tangan kanan mereka, sedangkan Yukimura pada dada kiri mereka.

Ahli waris klan Sumimura adalah Yoshimori Sumimura, adik Masamori. Ketika masih kecil ia anak yang cengeng dan lemah . Suatu malam ketika ia bertugas sebuah ayakashi hampir saja membunuhnya. Tokine Yukimura yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Yoshimori melindungi Yoshimori dan berhasil mengalahkan ayakashi itu namun, ia jatuh terluka. Tokine merupakan ahli waris klan Yukimura sekaligus orang yang sangat berharga bagi Yoshimori, dulu, ketika mereka belum bertugas sebagai kekkaishi mereka sering bermain bersama dan Tokine selalu menolong serta menenangkan Yoshimori ketika dia menangis.

Karena Yoshimori tidak ingin melihat orang – orang di sekitarnya terluka lagi ia berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dengan tujuan untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Tekad ini semakin bulat ketika Gen, teman Yoshimori yang dikirimkan kakaknya untuk membantu meninggal dunia saat mereka tengah bertarung melawan ayakashi. Semenjak saat itu, tekad untuk menaklukan Karasumori dipegang oleh Yoshimori, ia ingin agar tidak ada lagi yang menderita dan meninggal dunia di tempat mengerikan itu.

Kini mimpi itu telah tercapai, semua telah berakhir dan ia dapat hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Ia sudah duduk di kelas satu SMA sekarang, satu bangunan bersama Tokine. Senang rasanya dapat bertemu dengannya saat di sekolah. Mungkin lebih baik lagi seandainya Gen masih ada di sana, pasti mereka berada di kelas yang sama sekarang dan dapat menikmati hari – hari tenang ini.

Yah, malam yang tenang dan damai, ia selalu merasa aneh jika mengingat masa lalu namun, tiba – tiba, " Yoshimori bangun ! YOSHIMORI ! ",

" Hmmmm...istana kue... pakai cokelat...permen... ",

" YOSHIMORI ! ", Kasur lipat dengan Yoshimori di atasnya dengan sukses berhasil ditarik dan mengakibatkan yang tertidur di atasnya terpental, menggelinding, dan menabrak rak buku. " Uhhhhhh, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAKEK TUA ?! ",

" BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGIL KAKEKMU DENGAN SEBUTAN SEPERTI ITU HAH ?! ",

" KAU YANG MEMULAINYA DULUAN ! ",

" ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK BANGUN BOCAH ! ",

" MEMANGNYA KE... ", Pembicaraan itu tiba – tiba terhenti, perasaan yang tidak asing muncul di dalam benak mereka, " Perasaan ini , tidak mungkin ! ",

" Karena itu aku membangunkanmu, kau juga merasakannya bukan ? ",

" Ya, tidak salah lagi ",

" Kau benar, meskipun sudah satu tahun berlalu aku masih dapat mengingat perasaan ini ",

" Mm, Ayakashi ",

" Tapi ini aneh, bukankah Karasumori sudah dipindahkan ? Memang wajar saja bila ada ayakashi tapi ia mengarah ke sekolah Karasumori ",

" Bukan hanya itu saja, aku merasakan ada suatu energi aneh di sana ",

" Kau benar, aku juga dapat merasakannya ",

" Aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini, aku harus pergi ! Bisakah kau keluar sekarang kakek tua ? Aku harus segera mengganti pakaianku ",

" APA KAU BILANG ?! DASAR BOCAH TAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN ! Hahhh, apa boleh buat karena kita sekarang pada situasi yang sulit aku akan memaafkanmu namun bersiaplah, setelah kau pulang nanti aku akan membalasmu ! ",

" Ya, ya, cepat keluar ! ",

" APA KAU BILANG ! DASAR TAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN DAN TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH ! ", Untuk kedua kalinya Yoshimori terpental, menggelinding, dan menabrak rak buku malam itu, " Sakit... entah darimana kakek itu mendapatkan energi sebesar itu ". Setelah setahun lamanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia kembali membuka lemari tempat ia biasa menyimpan pakaian dan atribut kekkaishinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya, membawa _backpack_ yang selalu ia bawa ketika bertugas dulu , membawa atributnya, dan memakai sepatu andalannya. " Berhati – hatilah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi kali ini, sudah satu tahun berlalu dan baru kali ini kita menghadapi hal seperti ini lagi ",

" Aku tahu, oh ya, seandainya terjadi sesuatu di sini, aku percayakan semuanya kepada kakek ",

" Tidak perlu kau beritahupun aku sudah tahu bocah ",

" Dasar kakek tua, seharusnya berterima kasih ketika aku mengingatkanmu ",

" APA KAU BILANG ?! KAU YANG SEDARI TADI TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH DAN SOPAN SANTUN ! ",

" Tenanglah ayah jangan marah seperti itu, Yoshimori sudah mau berangkat bukan ? ", Shuuji Sumimura, ayah Yoshimori berusaha melerai pertikaian itu. " Berhati – hatilah Yoshimori, beritahu kami seandainya terjadi sesuatu ",

" Ya pasti, Oh ya, Toshimori, kau harus membantu kakek tua ini dan melindungi ayah ya ? ", Ucap Yoshimori pada adiknyaa Toshimori, " Ya, aku tahu ",

" Dasar bocah, kapan kau akan berhenti memanggil seniormu ini kakek tua hah ?! Sudahlah, cepat pergi, jangan mengulur waktu lagi ",

" Ya, aku pergi ! ", Yoshimori segera berlari menuju tempat yang dulu setiap malam ia datangi, ya, Karasumori." _Tapi apa ini sekarang ? Tak mungkin Karasumori kabur bukan ? Atau ayakashi itu hanya kebetulan lewat saja ? Tidak, ada sesuatu yang berbeda ", _Pikirnya, " Oi Yoshimori, kau mau meninggalkanku ? ", Tiba - tiba sesosok anjing berwarna putih melayang mengejarnya, " Kau terlalu lama Madarao ".

" Yoshimori ! ",

" Tokine ?! ",

" Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu ? ",

" Ke...kenapa kau datang ? ",

" Dasar, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, selain itu mana mungkin aku dapat berdiam diri merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini, ditambah aku tahu kau akan datang dan aku tidak dapat membiarkanmu melakukan hal – hal bodoh yang dapat membahayakan dirimu sendiri ",

" Kau tidak berubah Tokine ",

" Apa maksudmu ? Ah sudahlah, ngomong – ngomong apa kau juga merasakan energi aneh yang berasal dari Karasumori ? ",

" Ya, aku merasakannya ",

" Menurutmu apa itu ? ",

" Entahlah, tapi aku puya firasat buruk akan hal ini. Aku merasa, malam – malam kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi ",

" Eh ?! ".


End file.
